<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'd expect a tree person to like the rain more. by arklie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268483">i'd expect a tree person to like the rain more.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie'>arklie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Non-Graphic Description of Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arklie/pseuds/arklie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re from Amegakure,” she says, “It always rains there, right? How’d it feel?”</p><p>"How'd it..."</p><p>“Does it get annoying?” Of course that’s what Ashioto asks, she’s only about as old as twelve. What the fuck does Konoha even do with their children? As if turning them to soldiers weren’t enough. “I like sunny days better. I don’t think I’ll like Ame.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'd expect a tree person to like the rain more.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: rain<br/>written may 17th<br/>cast: <a href="https://toyhou.se/6888359.ashioto-yogore">ashioto</a>, <a href="https://toyhou.se/6912442.tegata-kamome">tegata</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How’d it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little kid asks, at seemingly nothing. Tegata had gotten grumpy from her injuries enough that her first response is a deep crease between her brows as she squints at her… companion, in judgement at the innocent question. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick thought, she figures Ashioto might be asking about her injuries, and is prepared to answer with </span>
  <em>
    <span>it hurts like a bitch. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The cold certainly doesn’t help with the predicament, with the stump of her arm and her empty eye socket protesting with jolts of pain throughout her nerves. Traitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl waves her hand at the direction of Tegata’s headband, discarded on the wooden table of their makeshift bedroom next to the closed window. Rainfall pounds gently against  the transparent glass. Distant. Constant. “You’re from Amegakure,” she says, “It always rains there, right? How’d it feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’d it…” The mercenary mirrors in surprise, not prepared to answer that. She’s more willing to give details of her injuries—it’s more preferable, really. It would be a question without personal connection, unlike the one the little girl had asked. She isn’t ready to think about how she had cared for Ashioto enough to almost get herself killed for the kid’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d guess that it was her own fault—should know better than to take any properties of Konoha, especially one as valuable as someone with mokuton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What happened happened, she supposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it get annoying?” Of course that’s what Ashioto asks, she’s only about as old as twelve. What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>does Konoha even do with their children? As if turning them to soldiers weren’t enough. “I like sunny days better. I don’t think I’ll like Ame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tegata huffs through the nose, faking a bit of offense at the fair insult. “For a tree person, I’d expect you to enjoy the rain a lot more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a tree!” She shouts in protest, puffing her cheeks with her arms crossed. “I like the rain, I just don’t like getting wet everyday! Besides, I don’t have that many clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, you get used to it.” Carefully, she lies back down with a groan, careful not to aggravate her wounds more. She really, really could use a couple more blankets for the night—can’t imagine getting much sleep like this. “Just like how you lived alone in the woods for two years. Imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the trees or bugs don’t annoy me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's because you got used to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ashioto’s brows rise, eyes widening like she was hit with a realization. Her hand is raised to her chin as she seems to be deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” she says. “Now piss off. We can get you clothes tomorrow. I just wanna sleep tonight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>